Spray nozzles for agricultural applications are generally removed on a regular basis in order to exchange the type of nozzle tip, to inspect parts, or to remove a clog in the spray nozzle. Conventional spray nozzles are twisted when they are connected to a nozzle turret. The twisting motion exerts a torsion force on a seal between the spray nozzle and the nozzle turret. Over time, the torsion force on the seal can result in the spray nozzle falling off. For agricultural applications, the spray nozzle often includes an extension to deliver a chemical to the roots of crops. The crops themselves can get caught on the extension, which can loosen the spray nozzle.
The manufacturing process for conventional spray nozzles generally requires tooling holes. The tooling holes provide an opening for an ingress of dirt and chemicals. The dirt and chemicals compromise the quality of the seal between the spray nozzle and the nozzle turret, especially in high-pressure applications.